Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 10 = 3$
Add $10$ to both sides: $(9x - 10) + 10 = 3 + 10$ $9x = 13$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{13}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{9}$